


Love Is A Melody Best Played Out Loud

by orangemonster33



Series: Love Out Loud [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, The Doctor hates people flirting with her gf, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangemonster33/pseuds/orangemonster33
Summary: Jealousy is not something the Doctor has felt much before, but with the giggles coming from Ryan and Yasmin, she is definitely feeling it now.





	Love Is A Melody Best Played Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anonymous on Tumblr: Hi! Can you please do Yaz x thirteen were the doctor doesn’t like Ryan flirting with her gf!  
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

The Doctor was bristling. Her insides were twisting like crazy and she would make her lip bleed if she bit it any harder. Jealousy wasn’t an emotion the Doctor had encountered much in her several centuries of living, but it has made an appearance now, and she didn’t really know how to cope with it.  
Across the room, Yasmin laughed whilst talking to Ryan, and he stepped a little closer to her. A low pitch sound escaped from the Doctor’s throat and she turned around abruptly, no longer able to watch the scene before her.  
“You alright Doc?” chimed in Graham who was reading a rather beaten up copy of Our Planets and the Medicinal Herbs within Them. “Only you haven’t stopped shaking your leg in over 15 minutes, you’ll wear a hole in the floor.”  
“Yes, yes all fine Graham. Excess energy you know! All good, nothing wrong here, allll gooood.” Graham looked even more confused than before, but just sighed and went back to reading his book.  
Another laugh, this time from Yasmin and Ryan together, made the Doctor’s head whip round abruptly. She walked away quickly to avoid doing something stupid. It was times like these the Doctor struggled to remember why she wanted to keep her relationship with Yaz secret. Yasmin was all for telling everyone, but the Doctor had to think about her girlfriend’s safety. She wasn’t exactly liked by certain species in the galaxy, and having her and Yasmin be common knowledge might put her in harm’s way. They had considered telling Ryan and Graham, but again the Doctor wanted to wait a bit to avoid putting a strain on the new team’s dynamic.  
However, right now with Ryan looking at her girlfriend like that, the Doctor couldn’t give a toss about the team dynamic. All it took was Ryan to lean forward into Yasmin’s personal space, and the Doctor was flying towards them with the back of her coat billowing out behind her. Her shoes squeaked against the smooth floor as she stopped beside the pair.  
“Hi guys, what are we talking about? Nice day isn’t it? Say, Ryan did I ever tell you Yaz is my girlfriend now? Bloody marvellous isn’t it?” When the Doctor had finished rambling, she became acutely aware of the two staring at her. Yasmin reached out and squeezed her hand, and as their eyes met, the Doctor saw the look of disbelief but happiness in her girlfriend’s eyes.  
“Babe, I didn’t think you were ready.”  
“Neither did I, but here we are.”  
Ryan looked wordlessly between them and walked silently towards Graham. The couple looked on after him, worried looks on their faces as they wondered whether the news of their relationship had just ruined the team.  
Ryan reached into his pocket and fished out a £10 note and held it in front of Graham’s nose, interrupting his reading that had kept him oblivious to the events unfolding in front of him. When he saw the money, a massive grin swept over his face, and Ryan followed suit.  
The two women continued to be confused as the men rushed over and enveloped them in a huge hug.  
“Oh, you two, we are so happy for you! We were wondering when you would tell us. Ryan bet that his flirting would make you break in under 10 minutes, but you held out longer than we thought!”  
Upon hearing Graham’s words, the Doctor looked incredulous. “You knew? That flirting wasn’t real?”  
“Of course it wasn’t real!” Ryan choked out between laughs. “Yaz is like a sister to me, you know that! And you two weren’t exactly subtle. I mean who says, “I want to spend more time with you” with that puppy dog look on their face to someone who is looking at them as though they just solved every mystery in the known universe, if there isn’t something going on?!”  
The Doctor finally allowed herself a smile and looked over at her amazing girlfriend who was staring straight back, the amusement evident on her face. “Well when you say it like that, it is pretty obvious! Just don’t flirt with my girlfriend again Ryan Sinclair or you’ll wish you had been left in the cold vacuum of space!”  
Ryan sprung to attention and gave a mock salute “Yes Ma’am!”  
The team laughed and came back together for a group hug. The Doctor looked at her new companions and wondered how the hell she had got so lucky to fall into a train headed to Sheffield all those weeks ago. The spell was broken when her girlfriend whispered into her ear, “It’s really cute when you’re jealous. Want to go make out?” The Doctor couldn’t run out of the room quicker, dragging her girlfriend behind her and followed by the peals of laughter of her companions.


End file.
